


Beast in Heat

by Imagineurfaves



Category: General - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Sex, Begging, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Forest Sex, Hand Jobs, Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Naga, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagineurfaves/pseuds/Imagineurfaves
Summary: You decide to pay a visit to a forest home to a naga - (F/C). When you arrive, the forest is eerily quiet, and you're about to find out how a naga's mating cycle works.





	Beast in Heat

The forest has always been a special place for you. you often come here to give yourself some space, to get away whenever you feel overwhelmed by the world. Throughout your frequent visits, you happened to find a naga by the name of (F/C). Although your intentions were to be by yourself, you didn't mind his presence at all, and in fact, he provided great company for laid-back, casual conversations. Because they're so casual, you only know the simple details about (F/C) and his life, but nonetheless, you still consider him a great friend.

Today, you decided to pay the forest - and (F/C) - a visit. It's been a couple of weeks since you've last been there, and you feel a bit guilty for not visiting (F/C) at all in that stretch of time. But once you get there, you instantly notice that something's off. The forest isn't filled with its usual noise - the birds singing, the squirrels chattering, the insects buzzing - even the wind rustling through the leaves sounded more hushed. The silence is deafening, and you nearly flinch at how loud your voice is when you call out (F/C)'s name.

But you continue walking, the crunches of the leaves under your feet and your voice calling (F/C)'s name the only sounds filling the forest. You figure that it might be your imagination, but as you walked, you sensed the presence of something else, something watching your every move, and it made your skin crawl. As you wearily called out for (F/C), those 'what-ifs' thoughts started flooding your brain. What if someone deliberately injured (F/C)? What if they planned on hurting you next?

You were far too lost in your worried thoughts when you noticed too late that your foot was caught in a rope trap, and you fell down hard on your stomach. You tried to get up, to look behind and get yourself out, but immediately an immense pressure was on your back, pinning you down to the ground. You started panting, scared shitless, wishing that this was all a dream. 

 

"Shh, don't worry, (Y/N). You came at just the right time, my darling..." A deep voice moans right against your ear, placing soft kisses on the side of your head. You immediately realize who it is.

"(F-F/C)? W-what's going on? I-is there something wrong?" You're comforted to see, or rather hear, him again, but he's not acting normal. He's very handsy, with one hand groping your chest, and another fingering your groin. (F/C)'s tail, which acted as the trap that tripped you, starts you coil around your leg, applying pressure to your calf, and the tip tickling your inner thighs. 

"Mm, not anymore, now that I have you all to myself...I've missed you, you know. I missed you _a lot_..." He whispers, and starts rubbing something very _hard_ and _wet_ against your back. "Feel that? That's how much I've been thinking of fucking you, darling...How much I want to make you _mine_..."

 

You gasp at his bold words. He's never expressed any sort of attraction to you before, and your emotions are a mix of confusion and arousal. But, when you have an extremely attractive naga telling you how much he wants to fuck you, there's no way you can refuse him.

 

"S-so, what do you want to do?"

 

You can feel (F/C) smile and chuckle against your shoulder, and immediately tears your clothes apart with his strong hands, quickly revealing your naked body. His long tail wraps from your leg to your waist, bringing you up to face him. Your hands instinctively move to cover your body, embarrassed by your sudden reveal, but instead you find yourself speechless when you see (F/C) for the first time in weeks, his face dark with hunger and lust, skin flushed, and two, large, cocks throbbing and covered in his cum. (F/C) drinks in the sight of your naked form, licking his lips and bringing you closer to him. 

 

"(Y/N)... _My_ darling (Y/N)...It's a very special time for me...and I need _you._ You'll help me, won't you?" (F/C) says, cupping your face and running his thumb up and down your cheek, forcing you to look in his half-lidded eyes. 

"O-of course, (F/C)..." You reply. His gaze is intense, almost like it's staring through your soul. 

(F/C) chuckles, a deeper chuckle than what you're used to, and starts bucking his hips. "Mmm, that's my (Y/N)...Suck them. Now."

 

You gulp, and look down at (F/C)'s cocks as he lowers you down to your knees, face-to-face with his large, slick, cocks. You don't even know _where_ to begin, but you set some sort of foothold by starting with planting soft kisses on the tip of one, and then pumping the other. (F/C) groans loudly at the sensation, and a hand tangles in your hair, keeping your head in place. You start to pump him even faster, squeezing alternatively as your hand slides up and down his hard cock. Jacking him off is no problem, but you're a bit intimidated by the size of his cock, not sure if you can take him in your mouth. You continue to lick and suck on his member, hoping that it'll be enough to appease him. But it isn't.

"I said, **_suck it_**." (F/C)'s strong hand grips your hair and brings you head up, moving your mouth closer to his tip. You swallow hard, pushing your worries away, and indulge him, wrapping your lips around his tip and bringing your head down his thick shaft. (F/C) brings his head back, moaning your name in delight of finally getting the pleasure he's been waiting for. You can taste the salt of his cum as (F/C)'s thick cock fills your mouth, and your tongue slides around his sides as you bob your head up and down. You go as far as you can take him, reaching near the back of your throat, and then slide back up, tongue trailing up the underside of his cock. You're caught up in thoughts of your own arousal, and a free hand drifts down to your groin to please yourself, but (F/C) catches you with his tail.

"Not yet, darling. Remember,  _I'm_ the one that makes you cum." (F/C) replaces your hand, and moves his tail under your groin to give you some pleasure, the scales slightly rubbing against your sex.

"But...That's it...That's my (Y/N)...Looking so beautiful...With my cock in your mouth..." (F/C) moans and pants, and starts to buck in your mouth. First it was gently, but with each thrust, (F/C) gets faster, and harder, and with his strong hand gripping your hair, holding your head in place, he starts to fuck your mouth, forcing himself as deep as he can. You're close to choking on his dick, and you can barely focus on jerking off his other cock, so you hold it in between your cheek and hand, rubbing it along the side of your face. The warm sensation of your cheek comforts (F/C), and he's starting to get _very_ close. With each thrust, (F/C) gets closer and closer to his climax, then as he thrusts deep inside your mouth, he violently cums, yelling your name and cocks pulsing as his fluids spill over your face and down the side of your mouth.

 

"(Y/N)...(Y/N)...(Y/N)...You took me so well...I suppose I'll have to reward you..." (F/C) says, panting through a lopsided grin. 

"Y-you don't have to...I-I enjoyed myself enough on your c-cock..." You try to catch your breath as you swallow the remaining cum in your mouth and wipe off the sticky fluid dripping from the side of your head. Although it was rougher than you expected, you did genuinely enjoy pleasing (F/C), but it seems more like he doesn't want to stop. Not yet. 

"Oh, don't be so modest, my darling...I saw you rubbing yourself earlier...You want me to fuck you, don't you?" (F/C) sits you upright on his tail, balancing under your thighs, and brings you closer to his body. 

(F/C)'s hands explore your body, pulling on your nipples, and planting soft kisses on your chest, trailing up to suck on your neck, leaving hickeys around your collarbone and neck. You can't hold it in anymore. You gasp and pant and squirm along his tail, and he smiles under the marks he makes, proud of the state he's put you in.

 

"Y-yes...Yes, I do..."

"Say it...Who do you want to fuck you?"

"(F-F/C)...I want (F/C) to fuck me..."

"Louder, my darling...I want the whole world to know who you belong to."

You take a deep breath. "(F-F/C)! (F/C)! I-I belong to (F/C)! I only want you, (F/C) to fuck me!" You yell at the top of your lungs, feeling like you could burst and hoping that he'll finally indulge you. 

(F/C) grins, and that dark chuckle reappears. "That's right, my darling...never forget who you belong to." 

 

(F/C) eases one cock into your ass, his cum acting as a sufficient lube, and the other one eases into your vagina/rubs alongside your cock. Your legs and arms wrap around his waist and shoulders, respectively, his strong arms grip your thighs, and tail balances your body. Even without thrusting, you and (F/C) are already panting and moaning, the sheer size of his cocks and your tight wall(s) enough to give each other pleasure. But (F/C) promised to fuck you, and that's exactly what you'll get. Once you get comfortable around his cocks, he slowly slides out, then quickly pounding into you, moaning with each deep thrust. He's not as fast as when he was fucking your face, but he thrusts into you with all the power he can muster, his cocks filling you to the brim, rubbing each and every nerve, hitting your g-spot with every thrust. As you reach towards your climax, the tip of (F/C)'s tail finds its way around your clit/cock, and starts to rub your most sensitive point, simultaneously as he pounds into your ass and vagina/rubs his cock against yours. Tears well up in your eyes from all the pleasure, and you're close. 

 

"(F-F/C)...I...I can't take...I'm s-so close...!!" You say in between thrusts, keeping him close to your chest by clawing at his back.

"T-then cum, my (Y/N)...A-after all, you deserve it..." (F/C)'s voice cracks a bit under the pressure, but he still tries to maintain his dominant attitude. 

One thrust.

Two thrusts. 

Three.

And you're gone. 

"(F-F/C)!! I-I love you, (F/C)...!!" You shout with a hoarse voice, and bring yourself as close as you can to his chest, clenching your arms, legs, and wall(s) around him, fluids running down your groins. (F/C) follows shortly after you, growling your name in your ear, cocks once again pulsing in your sensitive holes, sticky cum filling you and flowing out. You lay, limp and panting in (F/C)'s arms, and he brings both you and him down to the ground, tail coiling under your body, giving you a cushion. You try to lift from his dicks, but he keeps a firm grip on your hips, preventing you from moving.   

 

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" (F/C) asks, still panting.

"Oh, well, i-it's getting late isn't it? I-I should probably --" 

"Shh, there's no need to worry...I'll keep you safe here...Besides," (F/C) tightly embraces you, no intention of letting you go.

"Our mating season lasts for a month...And I need _someone_ to keep me company 'till it ends...Preferably... _my_ (Y/N)."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request!
> 
> Check out more self-insert prompts and fics @ imagineurfaves.tumblr.com !


End file.
